Great Malboro
.]] '''Great Malboro' , also known as G.Molbor, KingMulb, Evil Oscar, EvilOscar, and Great Morbol, is a recurring enemy in the series since its first appearance in Final Fantasy II. It is a more powerful version of the Malboro, usually fought late in the game such as in the final dungeon. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Great Malboros are fought on the world map after obtaining the Ultima spell, in the Jade Passage, and in Pandaemonium. These foes were originally green but later changed to red, in favor of regular Malboros getting their color palette. They are powerful foes, able to inflict multiple statuses with their regular attack, and often come in groups of four. Final Fantasy IV Great Malboros are fought in the Game Boy Advance and PlayStation Portable versions in the Cave of Trials. They fight similarly to the Malboro, but use Bad Breath more often and at low HP will counter attacks much more frequently. They are invaluable for their rare item drops, the Soma Drop and Megalixir. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Great Malboros are fought in the final Tale at the C-Peninsula and in the Depths. They are dangerous, as they have access to the Doom spell and Bile ability. They follow a strict pattern, making them easy to deal with, and are vulnerable to Stop. They are invaluable for their Soma Drop and Megalixir drops. Several other Malboros exist that outclass the Great Malboro. Final Fantasy VI Great Malboros are fought in the final dungeon, Kefka's Tower. Great Malboros often attack with other enemies, including Great Behemoths, and will primarily focus on using regular attacks. When left alone, they will continuously use Bad Breath against the party. When attacked by magic, they counter with Devil's Kiss, inflicting Instant Death to one target. Great Malboros can also be fought in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum by betting the Flametongue (to win a Organyx), the Gold Hairpin (to win a Dragon Horn), or the Hypno Crown (to win the Royal Crown). Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Great Malboro is an enemy fought at the end of "Mission 9-6-4: Biomechanical Threats". It is the most powerful of the Malboro family, and has access to the traditional Gastric Juice ability all Malboros possess, but also has access to the Super Bad Breath skill. It possess a staggering 3.3 million HP and high stats, making it a durable foe. It is valuable for the rare Super Ribbon it has as a steal. Final Fantasy X Great Malboro is fought at the Omega Ruins and Inside Sin, being an exceptionally dangerous foe as it always starts the battle with an ambush and always opens with Bad Breath, severely crippling the party. Afterwards, it has an equal chance of either using Bad Breath, Gastric Juice, or Staccato, and will always counter Delay Attack and Delay Buster with the powerful Chow Time attack. They always appear alone. While it is more powerful than the regular Malboro, it is weaker than the Malboro Menace. Final Fantasy X-2 Great Malboro is fought at the Farplane and in floors 70-74 of Via Infinito. They do not always ambush the party, but have access to the dangerous Bad Breath in addition to the Really Bad Breath skill. When in Oversoul, it can destroy the player's Eye Drops, Holy Water, Antidote, and Remedy stocks. They always appear alone. Final Fantasy XII Great Malboro is fought in the Golmore Jungle among other Malboros. They are only slightly stronger than the Malboro, possessing the same skills, but are a great source of Malboro Vines. Many other variations are far more powerful than the Great Malboro. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Great Malboro is fought in Midlight's Deep. The battle starts with six stationary Great Malboros at each point on the map surrounded by five or six King Bombs. More appear from the center as time goes by. Final Fantasy XIV Great Morbols and Greater Morbols are enemies encounter in the Dravanian Hinterlands. Final Fantasy XV Great Malboro is not of the types of malboro that appear in the game, but Stinker: Great Malboro is a fishing lure suited for some of the bigger and harder fish to catch. It is bright yellow whereas the malboros that appear as enemies are either green or blue. Final Fantasy Tactics Great Malboro is the strongest of the Malboro-famil, with high HP and being the only one with the Malboro Spores ability when near a unit with the Beastmaster ability. Great Malboros are a great source of Elixirs and Omnilexes through poaching. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Great Malboro are the second-tier enemies of the Malboro-family, having access to all the skills a regular Malboro has in addition to the Malboro Song skill. Crystal Defenders Final Fantasy Type-0 Great Malboro is fought in the Valley of Monsters as a normal enemy, and in Dragon Sanctuary as a fixed battle that appears on the world map. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Great Malboro appears as an enemy. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Great Malboro appears as an enemy in Battle Music Sequences. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy All the Bravest Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Great Malboro FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy VI version. FFRK Great Malboro FFAB.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' version. FFRK Great Malboro FFWWW.png|''Final Fantasy World Wide Words'' version. ''Final Fantasy Explorers The Great Malboro appears as a miniboss. Final Fantasy World Wide Words Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Both Malboro and Great Malboro are the bosses of the Global Exclusive Trial The Rumble of Malboro. Although the Great Malboro is considered the "main" boss, being the strongest and the only one capable of using the signature Bad Breath and Devour, the player has to defeat all of them to beat the trial. They are a significant threat and one of the most difficult battles. Mobius Final Fantasy Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Non-''Final Fantasy appearances ''Puzzle & Dragons Great Malboro appeared in ''Puzzle & Dragons as part of the Crystal Defenders collaboration. Gallery GreatMarlboro-ff2-nes.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (NES). Great Malboro II PS.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSX). GreatMalboro-ff2-gba.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (GBA). GreatMalboro-ffiv-gba.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). Eviloscar.PNG|''Final Fantasy VI'' (SNES/PSX) GreatMalboro-ffvi-gba.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). Great Malboro FFXII.jpg|''Final Fantasy XII. FFXIIRW GreatMalboro.PNG|Portrait in ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. PFF Great Malboro.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. Great Malboro ATB.png|Final Fantasy All the Bravest''. Category:Recurring enemies